Is Dad A Hero?
by VegetaGokuLover
Summary: A few years after the Cell Games, Trunks is celebrating Father's Day. But what about Goten? *One-Shot* PLEASE R+R!


Goten smiled cheerfully as he ran alongside his older brother. His unruly onyx hair waved about in the wind, his black eyes glistened like the sun. Times were peaceful, and life was wonderful. Gohan had matured a lot since the Cell Games, making him into a respectable young saiyan. He was no longer a little kid -- he was a man. And he loved his brother dearly. He would swim the deepest rivers, and move the largest mountains just for Goten to live a healthy, happy life. If his father was alive, that's probably what he wanted...

__

"Father.." 

Tears welled in Gohan's eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. He couldn't.. his father had taught him to be strong, and strong he had to be. Gohan didn't want to spoil the day, for the two of them were visiting Capsule Corp. Goten loved playing with his best friend, despite the fact that Vegeta would give Goten these death glares every time he came over. Gohan knew why of coarse, -- The prince disliked his only son playing with his rival's son, and becoming best friends. In fact, whenever Gohan looked his way, Vegeta shot him the same death glare. But you couldn't expect for him to lighten up, he was Vegeta.. and nothing could change that. 

"Gohan?"

"Yes Goten?" 

"Are you a hero?" 

Gohan smiled at the question, and nodded to his little brother. 

"Yea.. some people would say that, and other's would say Hercule is.." 

"What's a hercule?" 

Gohan chuckled, ruffling Goten's hair on his small head. "I'll tell you when you get older.." 

The pure hearted half saiyans had finally made it to the front lawn of the huge Caspule Corporation. Goten ran inside, already making it by Trunks side. "Hey Trunks!" "Hey Goten.. we're having a party. But I don't think you should be here.." Tears began to fill up in the small boy's eyes. "Why not?" "Because, it's Father's Day, and you don't have a dad." ".. Gohan told me he just went away.." Trunks crossed his arms and smirked. "Don't you know anything? Your dad is dead!" "He's dead?.. What is dead?" Trunks burst out laughing, a laugh similar to Vegeta's. "That means he's gone." "I know. Gohan said he'd come back some day.." "Nope. Once your dead, that's it. You can never come back." Tears spilled out from Goten's eyes now, and nothing could stop them from falling now. "No!.. He'll come back! He has to!" "Think whatever you want. Anyway, you should go. This is for kids who have a father _only_." "I hate you Trunks! I HATE YOU!" He ran out the front door, crying even harder, and ran past a surprised Gohan, who was talking to Bulma. 

"Goten! Wait!" Gohan called out, but the small saiyan had already ran out of sight, and out of hearing. "Man, I wonder what's wrong with him.." Gohan's face as plunged with worry, as he wanted to know what had happened. Bulma looked inside the house, only to find a guilty looking Trunks, crossing his arms and leaning against the table. "Trunks Briefs! Come over here right now!" Trunks slowly walked over to the outside of the house, and stood in front of his mother. "What do you want?" "I want to know what you said to Goten!" She yelled, mad at the tone of voice he was using with her. He smirked and looked up to his mom. "Well, I told him he couldn't be here because it was Father's Day, and he doesn't have a dad." Bulma's face twisted with shock, while Gohan's face contorted with pain. "How dare you say that to our guest? That was very rude Trunks! For that, I will not allow you to train with your father for a month!" "But mom!" "No buts mister! Your lucky I haven't made it two months! Oh, and your grounded, starting right now!" Trunks, who now knew better than to argue with his mom, retreated inside the house and ran to his room. 

Bulma turned to Gohan, a look of pleading and sadness all over her face. "I'm so sorry Gohan.. I know it must be awful.. living with a brother that doesn't understand what happened. Maybe you should go talk to him." Gohan looked at Bulma with the most saddest eyes she had seen in awhile. "Yeah.. maybe I should go talk.. with him." Gohan bit back a sob, and flew away, already disappearing into the horizon. Bulma put her hand over her heart and looked up into the setting sun. _"If only you knew how much people care about you.. Goku.." _

***

Goten ran as fast as he could ignoring the bushes and twigs that scraped up his legs and bruised his arms. More tears fell, and more pain injected into his tiny heart. Where _was_ his father? Where had he gone? Would he ever come home? "Do you love me daddy?! DO YOU LOVE ME?!" He cried, hoping his father would come up from the clouds and smile down at him. But he didn't come.. and that didn't happen. Goten cried in pain as he couldn't run anymore. He stumbled to the floor, wailing in pain at not really his legs, but that his daddy couldn't be there to lift him up. No.. his dad was never there! He never was! He would never come home, and he didn't love Goten! Trunks was right.. and he was wrong. Goten whimpered softly, as he envisioned how lucky Trunks was. Sure, Vegeta wasn't the father of the year, but at least he had one.. and Vegeta _loved_ him. Even though those words never crossed the prince's lips, Trunks knew he loved him. At least Trunks knew.. at least Trunks had a father, who would destroy worlds just to make sure he was safe. Gohan was a great brother, but Goten needed more! A dad.. a dad who would protect his family through thick and thin. Laugh at every joke, and always be there for him. Gohan was always too busy with his studies to play, and Trunks would rather beat the crap out of you than actually have fun. His mother.. stressing over and over about how Gohan had to be a scholar.. she had no hopes for Goten. He was alone.. utterly, and completely alone. Maybe he should die.. and be dead. That way, he could see his father. And never come home..

A twig snapped behind him, revealing his older brother looking down at him. 

"Goten! Are you ok?" He asked softly, kneeling down beside the small child. "No Gohan! Daddy hates me! He doesn't love me!" Gohan's eyes widened in shock. "Why do you say that?" "Because!," Goten cried, "Why isn't he here? Why did he go away? If he loved me, he would help me right now! He wouldn't have gone away!" Gohan sighed and tear fell down his dry cheek. "No no Goten.. you have everything all wrong.." Gohan wiped away the tear and broke out a sob. "Our father.. was an angel. He risked his life for everyone, he defeated monsters and enemies.. and you want to know who he did it for?" Goten nodded, shaking off tears on his damp face. "He did it for us. He did it for everyone he cared about. Five years ago, he helped me beat a monster named Cell. He risked his life, and as an angel, he spoke words of encouragement to me. Without him, the whole world would be destroyed right now.." Goten smiled, but then howled in anguish. "Does.. does he love me?" Gohan looked straight into Goten's eyes, and nodded. "Yes Goten.. with all his heart.." Goten hugged his older brother, and Gohan returned the hug back. The two boys sat there for hours, just hugging each other. Goten looked up at the sky, and could've sworn he had seen a face implanted there. He grinned.. "I love you daddy.." he whispered, and then wished that his father could be there, listening. "Gohan.. I just have one more question.." Gohan looked at his brother. "What is it?" Goten smiled, held his head up with pride, and said, "Is dad a hero?" Gohan nodded, and returned the smile. "Yes Goten.. everyone knows that. Even Hercule.." Goten laughed happily and nodded. "I know that now too.." 

***

Goku looked down as his two boys, and smiled his famous grin. "I love you Gohan.. I love you Goten.. I am so proud of you.. my sons.." 

___________________________________________________________________________________

Aww...that was a sweet ending. Please review and tell me what you think! Was it a tear-jerker? Did it make you sad? Or did it suck? Tell me.. 


End file.
